


10 Years Later & I'm Still Here With You

by IronStrangeForLife



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrangeForLife/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: IronStrange Week Day 3: 10 years laterIronStrange Bingo fill: spirit





	10 Years Later & I'm Still Here With You

Stephen walks into the cemetery, carrying a bouquet of white & pink roses -Tony's favorite- with his still trembling hand despite the years that had passed. He walks through the cemetery, not looking around, he just keeps himself walking. Everything is already familiar to him, he remembers how many trees there is, how many graves there is, how many steps he needs to take to reach his soulmate’s grave.

Stephen runs his hand across Tony’s tombstone, wiping off some of the dust while feeling the carved words on it. His hand lingers on Tony’s name, eyes start tearing up as the happy memories of them fill up his brain, he wipes of the tear drops the way Tony used to. Stephen puts the bouquet down beside the another one, the one Peter, Harley & Morgan brought 2 months ago, on Tony’s birthday. Stephen traces his fingers over Tony’s arc reactor that’s been there for years, remembering how he used to do it every time Tony is resting beside him, “Proof that Tony Stark has a heart...” he mumbles as his fingers trace over the words.

Stephen sits down beside the grave, he takes a deep breath before starting. “Hey, it’s been a while since the last time… & I still can’t live without you.” Stephen chuckles bitter sweetly, it’s true that even after years of being on his own, he still can’t move on, he’s stuck in the past by guilt even if it’s not him that caused Tony's death, it’s Tony's choice but he still blames himself for it. “It’s been a long & tired year & I’m sorry for not being here until now. Well… at least Peter finally have time to visit you with Harley & Morgan. Happy late birthday, honey… I’m sorry for not being there that day, I was busy fighting whatever that creature is. I'm sorry.” Stephen suddenly stops, letting out a sigh, not even noticing the tear drops forming in his eyes. “10 years… It’s been 10 years since your death & it’s a my fault. If I never tell you we only have one winning outcome, if we never be on Titan, if I just destroy the stone even before we meet Thanos…” Stephen forces the words out, the emotions struck him in just seconds after he started. Some people look towards him, shocked, They’ve seen Stephen for years but this is the first time he breaks down like this since the first time he’s here.

Stephen buries his face into his hands, starts sobbing from the overwhelming emotions. Suddenly, he can feels something, someone puts their hand on Stephen’s back, slowly moving down as if whoever they are are comforting him. He slowly turns around, expecting to see someone he’s familiar with but there’s no one. “Tony?” He whispers as he looks around, confused. He astral projects out from his body, he tried it before & ended up disappointed but he tries it anyway. He looks around, there’s nothing, not even a sign. “Again…” He lets out a sigh, his smile drops.

All the sudden, he feels someone wrapping their arms around his shoulder follows up with a familiar voice, a voice that he’s been waiting to hear again. “I miss you…” The arms wrap tighter, not willing to let go. “Miss you too.” Stephen replies, grabbing both arms & gently turns himself around, facing the man that he’s waiting for years. Tony runs his hand across Stephen's face, feeling the wrinkles on his fiancée’s face. “It’s been a rough 10 years, isn’t it?” Tony puts hand up onto Stephen’s completely gray hair, slowly stroking it, just like how they used to be. Their eyes locked at each other's, like they’re casted with a spell. “I love you.” Stephen whispers before putting his lips onto Tony's, feeling the soft lips rest on his. “I love you more.” Tony muffles the words out before leaning in.


End file.
